


Didn’t See That Coming

by marvelwlw



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 22:36:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17068469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: Pietro is trying to set You and Wanda up, not realizing that you and Wanda were already dating.





	Didn’t See That Coming

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to Marvel.

For the last couple months Pietro has been trying to get you and Wanda together. He had no idea you and Wanda were already dating. It was actually kind of funny watching him try to set the both of you up together.

When you and Wanda started dating you both agreed to keep it a secret from the others. At least until you were both ready to tell them. Before telling the others you were going to tell Pietro.

You were just about to leave the training room when Pietro ran in and stopped you. “What’s up, Pietro?” You already had an idea that he was going to try and set up and Wanda up again.

“Could you meet me in the common room in a few minutes, (Y/N)? I need your opinion about something.”

“Of course.” You smiled at him. 

He gave you a smile before he ran off. You just chuckled before making your way to the common room. When you got there you saw Wanda. You both smiled at each other.

Wanda was about to hug you but you stopped her. “I just got done training.”

“I don’t care.” She chuckled before wrapping her arms around you.

You hugged her back, snuggling into her arms. “He told you to meet him here didn’t he?” 

“He did. He’s actually watching us from around the corner.” She whispered into your ear. “I think we should tell him. But I have an idea first.”

“What’s your idea?” You raised an eyebrow. Wanda didn’t say anything, she just smirked before pulling you into a passionate kiss. 

Pietro’s eyes widened when he saw you and his sister kissing. He ran into the common room. “When did this happen?!” You and Wanda pulled away from each other, you both were blushing.

“We both know that you’ve been trying to set us up together but the truth is…” You looked over at your girlfriend and gave her a loving smile.

“We’ve been dating this whole time.” Wanda took your hand and linked her fingers with yours. You leaned over and placed a kiss on her cheek.

Pietro just looked at the both of you with a shocked look on his face. A smile then formed on his face. “I totally didn’t see that coming.”

The three of you started laughing. You looked over at Wanda, you could tell she felt better now that Pietro knew. Now all you two had to do was tell the others.


End file.
